Let Me Go
by MysticMads
Summary: It's hard to trust when you've been abused. Hard to fall in love. Diane has been abused since she was little. She wants to get out, but it's impossible. After a night out, and a dead Soc, she isn't certain how to feel. Things happened that night that she wants to forget. Only one can help her forget. The one who is always there. Will she find love? Can she trust him enough?


_**Author's Note:**__ New Fan fiction! And it is The Outsiders! I've been obsessed with this book/movie since I was twelve. I'm fifteen now, and I have read it literally about ten times. I've seen the movie over that many times. I love all the actors as well as the characters. _

_So, I really hope you guys like this. I started writing Outsider's fan fiction when I was around thirteen, but never really was good at it. I find it incredibly fun! Yeah, I really don't know who she will end up with because I have added two other OC's._

_I know the ending kind of sucks, but it's the best I could do to end it. Next chapter will be up (hopefully) soon._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own The Outsiders, although I wish I did! I love it so much!_

* * *

I trudged up the steps of my old crème colored house. The steps were cracked in many places from all the glass beer bottle my father, Henry, had thrown at them. I regretted walking in, knowing Henry would possibly be drunk. I never called him dad or anything like that anymore.

I walked in, preparing myself for nothing. He was asleep on the couch, snoring obnoxiously. I looked around the small room, taking in the dozens of beer bottles. He never cleaned up after himself. I sighed in relief, quickly making my way up the flight of stairs. I jogged into my room, hoping- more like praying- that he wouldn't wake. I knew, for sure, that I'd get bruises if he did.

I grabbed my black shorts, white tank-top and Dally's old leather jacket before heading to the bathroom for a quick shower. I had to hurry or else a drunk Henry would complain. I locked that door after entering the bathroom.

I turned the water on, stepping in without eying my bruises like usual. Today I didn't have enough time. I washed my hair, positively sure that Henry had waken. I could hear him stumbling around, knocking unwanted shit everywhere.

Now, I didn't want to leave the shower. I knew that as soon as I did, I would be hit, and hard. It always happened. My mother and I were always beat, but she wasn't alive anymore. She died a few months ago. Henry didn't give a shit about any of us, Dally included.

Dally hated that he beat me, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. Henry had custody of me, and with Dal's jail record, there was no way he could get custody of me. He had moved out as soon as he turned 18. I wanted to go with, but I'm only 16, so I couldn't.

I wrapped the white towel around me, drying myself quickly. I threw on my clothes. I glanced around the small bathroom, noticing that I had forgotten my shoes. I closed my eyes, unlocking the door, before slowly stepping out. I walked quietly to my room, grabbing my black boots, before exiting. I ran smack into him.

He instantly glared. I braced myself, knowing what was coming. He slapped me as hard as he could, which was extremely hard, across the face. I cringed, feeling pain where his hand landed. My eyes watered, but I challenged myself to keep the tears in. I stared at the ground as I waited for more. He pushed me aside, causing me to hit the wall. I sighed, guessing he was finished.

I shot down the stairs, needing to get out. I hurriedly zipped my jacket, bracing myself for the cold. As I ran out the front door, I let a couple of the tears I was holding back out. I needed my brother.

I ran across the lawns that separated my house from the Curtis' house. Dally spent a lot of time there, if not with a girl, or with Buck. Of course, I had no clue where Buck's was, and I didn't feel like getting jumped trying to find it.

As I approached the house, I let out a few more tears, but wiped them as I entered the house. The Curtis boys always had their front door unlocked for anyone who needed to stay. When I entered, Soda was on the couch watching Mickey, but the other two weren't in sight.

Soda smiled, "'Ey Diane." he said, but his facial expression quickly changed. Usually he has this happy-go-lucky grin, but now, his face was full of concern. Concern for me.

When I didn't answer, he asked, "Somethin' wrong?" That question was kind of rhetorical. Of course I wasn't, and it was obvious, but I acted as though I was.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, nodding in the process, "Where's Dally?" I asked, breathing deeply. I was still trying to catch my breath from the run over here.

"Uh," he started, putting a hand on my shoulder, "Not sure. Wait he's outta jail?" he asked. I shrugged hand away. I forgot. He had just gotten out yesterday. I was the only one he told, apparently.

"Mhm, yeah he is." I said.

"Maybe you should sit for a mi-"

"No!" I practically screamed at him, cutting him off. I closed my eyes, "Sorry, but I can't. I need to talk to him." I gave him a serious expression. He ignored me, lifting up my chin, examining my face. I pulled away.

"Your cheek is awfully red there." he said, more concern entering his face. I sighed out of frustration.

"Well, it's cold." I snapped, feeling bad as soon as it came out of my mouth.

Soda raised an eyebrow, "It looks worse than that. Like someone hit ya." he said, his little accent coming out.

I looked away, feeling tears, but I blinked them away. He put a hand on my face. I shook my head, thinking of both Sandy and Cale.

"I'm fine." I repeated, taking his hand off my face. "I need to talk to Dal." I said, more forcefully this time. Hopefully, he'd get the point.

"I can call Buck, if ya want me too." he said. I nodded, he pointed towards the couch as though he were saying, "Sit." I understood, taking a seat.

"Yeah, is Dally there...Well, put him on...I need to talk to him...Just do it..." Soda said into the phone. He was obviously talking to Buck. Buck was always hard to get along with.

"Yeah, Dally. It's Soda. Diane came over, and she said she needs to talk to you.." He whispered something, which I couldn't hear, before hanging up the phone. He sat beside me.

Silence filled the room for a moment, but Soda spoke up. I really wish he hadn't. "He'll be here in a lil' bit," he started. He opened his mouth to continue, but I sighed, making him close it.

Soda and I were pretty much best friends, but we still got annoyed with each other every once in a while. Plus, I hated Sandy, and he hated Cale. It was a best friend thing. He and Elliot were the only two I was close to in the gang, besides Dally.

"Did a Soc get you?" he asked after a minute. "Cale?"

I clenched my teeth to keep my self from yelling. He always assumed it was Cale if something happened to me. "No it was not. Quit assuming it was him. Not everything bad is his fault. He isn't like that. That's like myself assuming that every time you are sad, Sandy's the reason." I said. He softened a bit.

"I still remember what he did to you." he said, raising his voice slightly. I shook my head. He had only hit me once, and he was drunk at the time, so I was sure he didn't mean to. I forgave him and now we are back together.

"Yeah, I remember too, Soda. But that is over. We've dealt with it. It's over." I said, looking at him, "Can you just drop it about that? I don't want to remember, and you are making it hard for me to forget." I said, my voice cracking a bit.

He nodded, "Yeah, I'm sorry." he said, giving me a small hug. I hugged back.

"Do you hear that?" he asked, looking out the window. I listened. I didn't hear anything at first, but then I heard the faint yelling of Pony. He was screaming for Darry and Soda. My eyes grew wide. Oh no..

Soda ran out of the house, yelling for Darry. I followed behind him, while Darry followed me. We ran to where we heard the screams. Pony was being jumped by a group of Socs'. I glanced at each of them, wondering if one were Cale. Nope, thank god.

Soda, Steve, and Two-Bit all ran out after the Socs', me tagging along. Dally came soon after. Darry stayed back to see if Ponyboy was alright, while Johnny kept to himself. I glared at them, going up to one of their back windows.

The guy smiled at me, "Hey, babe, want me to scoot over?" he asked, but I pulled back my fist and punched.

"Sure, if you want more of that." I smirked. He grabbed at me, hitting me in the side with something before the car finally drove away. I smiled, satisfied. I should have done more.

I looked back, seeing the two oldest Curtis brothers talking to the youngest. He was holding back tears. I felt bad for him, but I kept my distance for the moment. Once they got up, they started walking back to the house which is when I caught up.

Darry stormed inside the house before I caught up. "Hey Pony! You okay?" I asked, looking back at the door. Soda, Pony and I were standing by ourselves waiting for the rest of the gang to catch up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I glanced at his neck, blood slowly flowing. He was tuff, he could handle it.

"Well, on the bright side, you'll have a pretty tuff looking scar there once it heals." I said smiling. He smiled back.

Steve walked up from behind, but by then, I had spotted Dally. I walked over to him, while hearing Steve complain about him nose and Pony telling him that it was huge. I laughed a bit.

As soon as I reached my brother, I was instantly pulled into a hug. For some reason, it hurt. I shrugged it off, smiling at him.

"That bruise that's formin' on your cheek, where did ya get it?" he asked, nodding his head towards my cheek. I touched where it was, noting that it hurt.

"The usual." I said. I knew he'd understand. I don't even know why he asked. This always happened, and we both hated it. He nodded. "But, I'm gonna stay here tonight, so no need to worry, Dal." I said, but he didn't reply back.

"Hey, Dal, when'd you get out of the cooler?" Pony asked, interrupting our conversation.

"This morning." he lied, walking over to the group. I walked slowly behind, staying quiet. I put my hand to the ache I had in my side, noticing a warm, wet feeling. I looked down, seeing blood. Shit! That Soc got me.

I pretty much ignored the conversation the others were having about how Steve and Soda were taking out Evie and Sandy tomorrow and how no kids were allowed. Dal said something about the movies. I was too busy trying to figure out how to hide the blood that was coming out of my side. What did he hit me with? How come I didn't notice? I looked down again, but looked up quickly, trying not to draw attention to it.

"So, ya comin' Diane? I'll get Elliot to come." Johnny asked, and I snapped my head to him, but smiled.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Why not?" I said, giving a fake laugh. The boys looked at me funny.

"Somethin' up?" Johnny asked. I shook my head. They all began talking again about the plans for tomorrow.

I walked inside, quickly heading to the bathroom. I unzipped my jacket, and realized that my white tank was now ruined by the blood that was flowing from my side. I lifted the tank-top up quickly, gasping in the process. Not a good idea. I pulled it up a little less quickly than last time. I wasn't surprised at all by the cut. It would most likely need stitches, but I didn't have the time or money for them. I washed off the blood, grabbing a few band-aids from the counter.

I zipped my jacket back up before walking to Soda and Pony's room to grab one of Soda's old dark shirts. I knew he wouldn't mind. I pulled the shirt over my head, and over my tank top, being extremely careful of the cut. I couldn't have it bleeding anymore. The shirt went over my shorts, so it made me look like I was wearing a dress.

Back in the main room Pony was doing his homework, Soda was lyin' on the couch, and Darry was reading the paper.

"Hey, Darry, uh, you mind if I stay for the night?" I asked, praying he'd say yes. He looked up at me, raising an eyebrow. He already knew what happened with Henry. Dal had told him before. I nodded, answering his silent question.

"Yeah, sure," he started, looking back to his newspaper, "The couch fine?" he asked.

"Yes, definitely." I said, thanking him silently.

I turned, noticing both younger boy's eyes on me. I smiled.


End file.
